


Три эльфийки и одна свинья

by Olivin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, M/M, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: Написано на «Halloween: All Hallows' Eve» по ключу № 89: «Фактически, это были поминки с плачем и похоронными песнями. Но там ещё была куча еды и питья, что лично для меня превратило всё в вечеринку. Я съела столько печёных нагов, сколько смогла, а затем нас проводили к большим дверям и в темноту». (Сигрун, разведчик Легиона Мёртвых)





	Три эльфийки и одна свинья

Хоук не вернулся из-за Завесы.

Первые три дня я честно рыдал, пил и пытался наложить на инквизитора какое-нибудь ужасное проклятие. Но из-за слез слова получались невнятными, и единственное, что я смог — превратить ночной горшок в свинью. На четвертый день я допился до того, что мне стали мерещиться кунари. Один, например, схватил меня в охапку и отнес в таверну. Сказал, что будем вместе поминать. Я особо не возражал: выпивка в комнате заканчивалась, а свинья все хрюкала и хрюкала и не хотела превращаться обратно в горшок. Тем более что в таверне уже напивался Варрик. Его тоже бы не мешало проклясть, но вторая свинья мне была не нужна, поэтому я сел рядом и выпил. И снова выпил. Оказывается, пить, когда тебе подливают бражку три эльфийки, приятнее, чем одному. Варрик сказал, что у меня в глазах троится, и я попытался сосредоточиться и еще раз их пересчитать. Но они смеялись, разбегались по залу, непристойно дрыгали ногами и всячески сопротивлялись подсчету. А потом вошли усы, потолок опасно покачнулся и меня стошнило. После чего появились ноги, заблеванные ботинки, их злой обладатель и хохочущая эльфийка. Надо же, все-таки одна.

Я попытался встать, моим ногам это не понравилось, и меня бы снова стошнило на пижонские серебряные пряжки, если бы не светящаяся рука. Инквизиторская. Мне свинья по-прежнему была не нужна, но вдруг той, первой, одиноко?

Я начал творить заклинание, инквизитор стала сопротивляться, воображаемый кунари бросился нас разнимать, перед глазами что-то вспыхнуло, а потом я опять упал, больно стукнулся головой о землю, и эльфиек снова стало трое. И они почему-то испуганно стреляли в зеленое небо. Я аж загляделся. Если бы кунари не схватил меня за ворот и не встряхнул. В первый раз он обращался со мной куда как нежнее.

Усы сказали, что мы в Тени. Варрик кивнул. Я немного подумал и позвал Хоука. А что, в Киркволле это срабатывало. Практически всегда. Иногда, правда, на зов прибегали храмовники. А вот демоны появлялись редко.  
Теперь эльфийки стреляли уже в них, усы вспыхивали огненными шарами, а кунари махал мечом. Наверно, надо было им помочь. Но мне срочно потребовалось отлить, а потом я разглядел вдали замок и решил поискать Хоука. Варрик тоже, видимо, решил, потому что через некоторое время догнал меня вместе с остальными и назвал пьянью и мудаком.

В устах Варрика это было почти комплиментом. Раньше он так звал только Хоука.

Приободрившись, я быстрее зашагал в сторону замка. Отчего-то я был уверен, что Хоук там — он бы вряд ли стал отсиживаться, например, вон в той грязной пещере, из которой сочилась желтая слизь.

Когда демон гнева уступил нам дорогу, я немного призадумался. Я, конечно, не мылся несколько дней, а кунари и вовсе выглядел отвратительно, но раньше демонов это не останавливало. Они ведь позарились даже на Ульдреда, а у него воняло изо рта, были гнилые зубы, а на спине можно было целый день выдавливать прыщи.

Но когда демон желания услужливо поклонилась, а после этого не стала соблазнять, я немного протрезвел.

И увидел Хоука.

Это точно был Хоук. Я бы, наверно, опознал его и в горстке пепла. А у этого существа была борода и один примечательный карий глаз. Глазница второго вроде тоже казалась знакомой.

Варрик тихо выругался за моей спиной, а я решил осмотреться. Вкус у Хоука всегда был отвратительным. Хотя если сравнивать с конурой престарелого мабари, где мы в последний раз ночевали, дворец был вполне ничего. Только несколько мрачноватый. Черный.

Я хотел шагнуть на встречу Хоуку, но понял, что у меня нет ноги, а с рук слезает кожа. И воображаемый кунари исчез. И три эльфийки. И Варрик, а ведь он точно был настоящим! Только пижонские пряжки отливали серебром, а усы бодро топорщились под впавшим носом и тянулись к свету, пока их обладатель валялся в глубоком обмороке.

Мне даже стало немного страшно. Совсем чуть-чуть. А потом Хоук обнял меня, прошептал что-то ласковое на ухо, протягивая кубок. Жидкость на вкус была, как пот злого храмовника после двухнедельного хождения по лесам, но приятно согревала живот, и я неожиданного успокоился.

И не из таких передряг выбирались, решил я, глядя, как Хоук перерезает горло демону и сцеживает коричневую жижу в кубок себе. Все будет хорошо.


End file.
